


Arms tonite

by 666maggot777



Series: Heat Waves [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Getting Together, Jet is like..., M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Mai (avatar), Trans Male Character, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Vaginal Sex, aka Jut (dumbass) takes advice then decides eating out his crush is great, bisexual Jet, ohhh noo I'm hurting my own feelings!, then takes advice from two gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: An au where instead of Jet going nuts and tryna out Zuko as a firebender, he accepts it because he's unfortunately, in love. He never expresses this and has relationships with strangers but they mean nothing. After talking about the war, the Dai Li scoop him up and it follows the main plot except he doesn't die. Connection with Zuko is lost until he joins and Jet has mixed feelings after regaining his memories, and remembering his trauma.He has enough time to think until he accepts how he feels again, and years after the war, he offers his position as Zuko's bodyguard. Now it's the matter of telling Zuko he likes him.
Relationships: Jet & Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong/Katara
Series: Heat Waves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880845
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Arms tonite

**Author's Note:**

> You ever eaten cashews and hear that squeaky sound? Just me? Aight.

Jet has been Zuko's (no not Li's) personal guard for quite some time. Zuko made such an impact on the Avatar and his posse. It's bigger than he knew. Bigger than Jet ever new.  
  
Jet looks back on his "acts of justice", he contemplated turning in the firebender and he'd be a hypocrite if he did  
  
He's spent time with the firebender and learned far too much to let him be snatched away. It was selfish, he put aside his prejudice and hatred for a whole nation for one boy. Zuko, or Li at the time, wasn't just any boy and they connected through the brutal and ugly scars they were marked with.  
  
The nights at the lake where they'd lean against a log and exchange stories, the times Li's uncle (now known as Iroh) let them sit in the far back of the tea shop so they could talk. It felt like Iroh knew Jet's intentions, it was the stares and choice of words that the older man used.  
  
Iroh placed a hand on Li's (Zuko's) shoulder and gave it a visible squeeze and it didn't appear to be too tight, but it meant something between the two.  
  
Iroh looked Jet's way and left with parting words:"Take care of my nephew, yeah?"  
  
Jet at the time didn't think too much about it and Li sat back in the chair, leaning against the back rest. He huffed.  
  
Clearly Li's way of saying he can take care of himself. However, Jet still replied to uncle Iroh.  
  
"You can count on me," he says. Adding on more, "I'll greatly lay down my life for him." He stood and bowed. The action was dramatic enough to get a chuckle out of Li's uncle and earning an even more irritable noise from the boy at the table.  
  
(Jet was serious though. That's why he's Zuko's personal bodyguard.)  
  
The rest of that evening went as usual, chatting away and laughing at stories and memories. Even knowing now that Li was a throwaway, he has far more clarity now since they've been apart. He's had time to think.  
  
And Jet can list a couple of things he regrets from his teen years, and that's his judgment of anyone from the fire nation. Young, old, women and children. Instead of sympathizing with the weak and refugees like Zuko, he looked down on them and after he regained his memories with Katara's help, he had a lot of time to think about his past and actions.  
  
He remembers the fear on that old man's face, he remembers the crying of children and how he and the Freedom Fighters terrorized the wrong people. The occasional fire nation soldier came around and the group would ambush them, steal their gear and kept it moving. He decived them all, he hurt people and hurt innocent civilians.  
  
Those memories aren't something that leaves him.  
  
Another thing he regrets is his decision to have one night with some strangers just to picture Zuko underneath him. He remembers how warm Zuko is when Jet took any chance he could to touch him. Zuko felt so out of his reach, he was never his to have and yet Jet was selfish enough to believe he was. To believe that he could lie Zuko down and share one night with him.  
  
  
How would he feel now knowing these things? Knowing he wished Li (Zuko) was the one he made cry and howl to the top of his lungs while being pounded into. If Zuko asked him of that now, he'd gladly accept.  
  
It's something close to a confession, the feelings swell up in his throat and he can feel Zuko's warm skin under his fingers, they itch and grab at nothing. Zuko's hair has grown to reach the middle of his back. Zuko tells Jet that whenever he looks in the mirror, he can see his mother, the resemblance is something that doesn't bother him, despite all his efforts to avoid looking anything like a woman.  
  
He can't help that his imagination runs wild. He wants to pull Zuko's hair and hear him howl in the night with Jet's name always on his tongue.  
  
He's seen how his hair frames him and how it shimmers like twilight.  
  
Serene like his mother.  
  
All of this alludes to Zuko valuing Jet's insight on almost anything and everything. Jet takes it upon himself to sprinkle comments in here and there and to be flirtatious.  
  
"I'm surprised a man hasn't come around and tried to sweep you off your feet."

Jet leans on the wall beside the door with his arms folded. He can appear threatening by normal means, but he's in Zuko's presence so basically he's just relaxing while also keeping watch.  
  
Keeping watch of Zuko.  
  
"Because I know you'll scare any suitor away." Between Zuko's lips is a pin meant to keep his hair up and tidy. It's not visible and is simply keeping the bun on his head all together.  
  
"And I don't think I mind that." And he continues, "Why would I need to marry for company, when I have you?" Zuko slides the pin through.  
  
At that moment, Jet has come to the conclusion that, his old friend the Fire Lord, likes him. The thing was accepting it and taking a chance to confess. Unfortunately, he couldn't accept that that possibility.  
  
The buzzing behind his skull, the memories behind his eyelids, the sensations in his digits is telling him to get on with it. Either move on or confess, risk being rejected or sit there with that nerve wracking metaphorical itch he can't scratch by normal means.  
  
Jet sighs, sitting up off the tree and adjusting himself on the tree branch that's thick enough just for Jet's body to comfortably sit on without dangling half way off.  
  
But maybe it's about time he gets down. Besides, he thinks asking around for advice would be a better idea than coming up with a million scenarios that end with his feelings getting hurt or he's instantly turned down in a crude way by Zuko.  
He begans to slowly descend down the tree, boots then touch the freshly cut green grass. He's inside the Garden, one of the many places he spots Zuko or where he sits with him.  
  
Jet yawns with stretch, rolling his joints as he started making his way back.  
  
"Well..time to start asking vague questions about love."  
  
-

"Huh? You're asking me for advice on.... love..?" Toph's voice became quiet as she phrased every word that passed her lips. Jet can see how pale her face went upon his question.  
  
Still, he leaned back in wooden chair with his toes gently bringing him forward and back like he's rocking.  
  
He unfolded one arm to simply make that conversational hand gesture.  
  
"Listen, I know it's out of the blue and all-"  
  
"It sure the hell is!" Toph traced the rim of the tea cup with her tea cup. Then she brought it to her lips.  
  
"You're supposed to be the guy that's like.." she makes a weird hand gesture "y'know? Like I thought you were a ladies man or something. Perhaps flirtatious?"  
  
Okay. Okay.  
  
Jet can see where that idea comes from. But he wouldn't say he's exactly a ladies man. He gravitates towards women, yes. But pretty boys count. Right?  
  
Jet stopped his rocking and leaned forward in his chair, hands clasped together on his lap. "Could you please just help me out here? Hell, I'll do you a favor in turn or something."  
  
Toph raised her index finger with her free hand, telling him to wait as she gulps down her tea.  
  
She all but gently placed the cup on the pristine jaded table.  
  
"Now, slow down there. I'll help, but on one condition."  
  
Ugh.  
  
"And that is...?"  
  
"Who's the suitor?"  
  
Shit. Does he REALLY have to tell her that? Isn't it bad enough that he feels the need to even ask for advice instead of just..going for it? But he feels like he'll fuck up, so he wants to approach everything properly and swiftly.  
  
Sure, imagine Jet being a smooth talker and getting the ladies. Whatever. But this is Zuko we're talking about, someone he's pinned for since Ba Sing Se and he was the absolute worst at expressing himself.  
  
At least when it was just sleeping with people you never met it would be over and they get the fuck out.  
  
Some of them at least.  
  
Then something clicks.  
  
Toph can spot a liar, she can reveal truths about other's and can read their feelings or thoughts (not like telepathy).  
  
So instead of outright saying anything, Jet has the bright idea of challenging her.  
  
"Can't you already tell who my inamorato is?"  
  
"Maybe! But that's no fun to just simply blurt it out! Besides, confessing who this person is would help you better when you tell them how you feel. So, who's your inamorato?"

Jet puts distance between him and the table and rocks in the chair like he previously was. Sitting anywhere close to Toph, yes even leaning against the table is far too close to the girl across from him.  
  
No she can't see him, but still the "closeness" feels personal.  
  
"It's....the Fire Lord."  
  
He knows she already knows, that's why there's no jaw dropping reaction or exaggerated gasp of shock.  
  
"There you go! Now, pretend I'm Zuko and get all grossly sappy."  
  
"No? The furthest I just went is telling you. But now considering my decision, I think I should've reconsidered my options before asking the blind girl who has advanced senses."  
  
Toph, still playing with the rim of the cup has her other hand used as a cushion for her chin.  
  
"Aww. Don't be that way Jet! Besides, you accomplished the first step. You told me you like Zuko, but you don't just like Zuko. I know you love him or whatever, so it's just a matter of finding your own way of confessing. Like, you and him go way back right?"  
  
Jet hummed in acknowledgement.  
  
"See? So all you need to do is puff out your chest like a man and lay down those smooth lines of yours."  
  
Jet likes to think all of this makes a lick of sense. At least it makes him feel better somehow. Doesn't entirely give him that confidence he needs and he definitely needs to ask someone else from Gaang (Sokka's damn for the Avatar's posse)  
  
Speaking of Sokka..  
  
Jet pushes himself up to his feet and in the midst of him basically jumping up to his feet, the chair almost falls backwards and Jet has to grab the leg to sit it back properly.  
  
He straightened himself up to give a salute.  
  
"Thank you very much Toph."  
  
She waves and has a grin with teeth and Jet can't help but return the same sentiment.  
  
Time to find Sokka.  
  
-  
  
Sokka is in the library and there's scrolls upon scrolls and what appears to be articles sprawled out on the desk. There's a lantern by his side and it's the only other source of light besides the dimly lit torches posted up on the pillars that separates the shelves and compartments that scrolls are held in.  
  
"Heyyy Sokka-"  
  
"Shush!" Sokka shushes Jet without sparring him a glace. There's not a single other person here besides the two. Sokka must be so into whatever he's reading that he can't bother to lift his head up and give a small greeting.  
  
What a shame. Luckily, Jet knows how to push buttons and get people to pay attention to him or manipulate them. Sometimes he also likes to mess with people.  
  
Jet sits on a cushiony chair with fine carved wood that has carvings of the nation's symbol and a dragon. The cushion is red with gold linings along the trims of the cushion.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
Sokka doesn't answer. He has those ridiculous detective glasses he wore during the time Kyoshi was on trial. (Jet wasn't there, obviously. He heard it from Katara, Aang in the times they were alone making fun of Sokka.)  
  
Jet is guessing he's trying to see better, but he squints the eye with the glass over it and it's obvious that does nothing for him.  
  
"You look like a total dork with that."  
  
"I do not! This magnifies the words on the page so I can see better!"  
  
That worked.  
  
"You won't see anything like that. How about getting some regular glasses? I'm sure you can afford to go downtown and see someone for your horrible eyesight."  
  
To be honest, Jet isn't wrong. Sokka's eyes happened to get bad around age 13 but it worsened as he got older. Sokka told Jet this himself and since then, Jet makes fun of him by saying, "how many fingers am I holding up?" It sounds typical, but best believe it is the funniest shit to see Sokka try to count or read with his vision.  
  
Sokka takes the magnifier a way from his face to squint at Jet with scorn in his expression.  
  
And messed up eyes.  
  
Zuko is partially blind, but great spirits is Sokka's eyesight going sour. (Horrible)  
  
"What do you want man? You obviously came here for a reason besides wanting to bother me during my reading time."  
  
Jet pulled the chair up to the desk until his abdomen pushes against it.

Jet looks over one of the sprawled out scrolls and Jet asks, "what's this?" His finger is tapping at the scroll, not bothering to read it just to ease Sokka into conversing with him.  
  
If you get Sokka to talk about what he likes then he's more likely to answer you or pay the slightest attention.  
  
Jet looks up towards the skylight. It sports a purple to yellowish-orange hue.  
  
"Damn..it's late."  
  
"Huh?" Sokka didn't quite catch what Jet said, but Jet simply waved him off.  
  
"Heh. Nothing. Continue."  
  
His plan was to talk to Katara and Aang after this, but he should really think about the people he goes to for advice next time.  
  
Talking to Sokka will take most of his time.  
  
He sighs with his hand cushioning his chin.  
  
Jet wonders what Zuko is doing, because Jet is normally at his side around this time. He feels bad because if he figured this thing out for himself, he wouldn't have to worry so much about Zuko or worry about Zuko worrying about him.  
  
Their concerns for each other is an endless circle jerk.  
  
-  
  
Zuko's robe hangs on him loosely, there's no compression for his chest as he's sure everyone retired for the night, so walking out right now is comfortable.  
  
The robe is long sleeved but only reaches his knees, but he's wearing leggings underneath that come to his ankles so it's nothing.  
  
(Underneath is a sleeveless shirt you wrap around yourself.)  
  
Zuko moves his loose locks from his bad eye to see just a bit better. He's partially blind, his left side is fucked of course and according to the sage's it'll worsen, but for right now he can see out of it as much as possible.  
  
His position is slumped as he shuffles his feet along the stone walkway, hands hung in a T-Rex position as he quietly tries to search for his bodyguard.  
  
"He's never out this late." Zuko is worried, but also agitated because now Jet is worrying him AND making him search for him. Zuko couldn't even properly pin up his hair or even straighten it because of his concerns.  
  
'He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself' his mind says, but there's that part that goes: 'Yeah that's true. But I'm sure he'll get himself in trouble, SOMEHOW.'  
  
It's not that Zuko wants to baby him or know where he is ALL the time, it would just be better if he knew a little just so Zuko doesn't y'know..lose him again.  
  
Truth be told, Zuko would drop everything just to find that mop head.  
  
And yes, he's kinda doing that now. But difference is that Zuko is positive he's on Fire nation grounds, specifically capital grounds.  
  
Toph walks down the stone walkway and with a yawn passing her lips and a hand to her mouth, she spots the Fire Lord on the opposite side of the walk way.  
  
"Hey Lord Zuko!"   
  
Her voice scared Zuko to the point he jumped and shudder from being caught in the time where the sky is darkening to its normal void. The torches are lit routinely whenever the sun sets and becomes night.  
  
Toph could go around to stand on Zuko's side, but her room is in the direction she's heading and Zuko's room is in the opposite direction (literally the way he just came from.)  
  
Zuko straightens up and reluctantly makes "eye contact" with Toph.  
  
"Hey. Why are you are out this late?"  
  
Toph taps her chin with her index finger. "It's late? I figured that much, but I only came looking for Sokka."  
  
Zuko arched his brow and pushed back his loose locks to settle beside his face. They were getting in the way, and now knowing that there's a possibility Sokka is still out, then it's possible he's seen Jet.  
  
"Toph, have you seen Jet?"  
  
"Hm? Yeah I have. Surprised he's not hooked to your side like usual. I think Jet is more like a guard dog than a bodyguard-"  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"Uh..from the sounds of his footsteps, I'd say the library. If you wanna find him, you could come to the library. I know Sokka's there usually at late hours, so it's possible he's seen him."

But also knowing Sokka he probably glossed over Jet's presence, actually, more like his existence. Bothering him during "reading time" is a death sentence for some unlucky folks. But the group can't consider him no more threatening than Momo.  
  
Zuko thinks about it, but also considers how he looks right now. He looks nothing like a ruler so to say, it wouldn't make sense though to get all dressed up in the middle of the night for what could be assumed as the Fire Lord taking a walk. Still, Zuko has that self conscious weight on his back and it's been stressful lately, hindering him from being free outside closed doors.  
  
Closed doors with mutuals and friends is enough, so he can cope with it.  
  
But Zuko can blame all of this mess and his disorganized look on Jet.  
  
"I'll go," and Toph knods.  
  
"I'll meet you there then. Yeah?"  
  
Zuko smiles.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
-  
  
"And that's the story of the love cave! And those strange wanderers."  
  
Sokka gave Jet the idea of taking Zuko to the secret love cave.  
  
The problem with that is..  
  
"Yeah that's cool and all, but..I think I value Zuko's life AND mine."  
  
Sokka sulked in his chair, if he sulked any further he might slither out of his seat.  
  
"C'mon man! I gave you every other idea! The rocky shore date, just smell salt water and look at the firey sunset! Fire nation people love all stuff about the sun. Or, you could try just...I don't know..being a man about it?"  
  
Jet sighed and folds his arms on the desk, so his face has something to sulk in. Maybe if he pretends he doesn't have feelings, then it'll all magically go away.  
  
Maybe there's some type of lovebending, the ability to make someone love you.  
  
But that would also suck.  
  
"I've been trying to hammer that into your conscious, like, this whole damn time. Just sit down with the Fire Lord, call the meeting or whatever important and slowly soothe him into the conversation. Just do it with precision and it's all natural! Coming from a skillful master like myself☆~"  
  
Jet feels Sokka nudge his shoulder with his shoulder. He can't bother to say anything to that and doesn't even consider anything in response to keep this going. Jet just huffs his frustrations out.  
  
It should be soooo easy! Just write the shit on paper, send it to him via messenger bird and wait.  
  
But the anticipation would kill him before he could even get an answer within the first 12 hours. (Or it's an exaggeration.) Regardless, Jet just knows that none of this is helping him with his confidence and two parties are saying just go for it and essentially using the whole 'be yourself' thing.  
  
"Alright, alright." Jet doesn't bother directing his attention to Sokka, he looks up at the skylight, already aware that the other man is listening.  
  
"Then if I'm just supposed to quote on quote shoot for the stars, then how would I get rid of my crippling anxiety?"  
  
Crippling is one way to describe it.  
  
"Hmmmm. You know about Yue?"  
  
Jet perked up and glanced at Sokka.  
  
"Your moon girlfriend?" He's heard about their time at the North Pole and how Sokka's first ever girlfriend turned into the moon. Jet would laugh, but if Zuko turned into a celestial body and became the sun or some shit, then Jet would have a fit. A tantrum.  
  
"Yes. My moon girlfriend. Anyway, I wasn't keen on dating anyone else after that. I mean, how could you even think about pursing another relationship when your first love basically just gave her soul back to a koi fish and then became the moon. Suki came back, and shock or surprise doesn't cut it."  
  
"Where's this going-?"  
  
"Shush shush!!!! I'm getting there! Jeez, are you talkative during story time?"  
  
Jet response is a long yawn.  
  
"Disrespectful." Sokka folded his arms across his chest and crossed his legs onto the chair. It doesn't look too comfortable, but Sokka appears to be more relaxed in this position rather than the former.

"Anyways. I didn't know how to get back out there y'know? Especially with Suki around and then her confession hit me against a rocky shore and I thought I stopped breathing. It was hard to accept that there's another one out there, someone who's known you since..forever and is willing to put themselves out there..for you. I couldn't accept it at first because I was scared, but before we parted, I kissed her and I wasn't as scared anymore."  
  
While Sokka went on, Zuko's feet pitter patter on the stone walkway as he approached the library, and Toph was already there at the front. For some reason, there's two ways to the library. One is by cutting through the first floor of the residence and soon you'll spot a pond with turtledukes and along the stream is the library. The other way is rather long and requires cutting through miscellaneous buildings.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zuko inquiries.  
  
Toph's posted against the door like a guard and it's like she's listening to the conversation on the other side intently.  
  
Zuko is also correct as she doesn't respond when he asked again.  
  
He stands in her line of "sight" and taps his bare feet against the now cobbled stone.  
  
"Should I go in?"  
  
Toph nods her head in the direction of the door, telling him to go in.  
  
Zuko first found it strange that he was the only one heading in, then he soon noticed her tailing behind him soon after.  
  
The torches are out, but voices can be heard and there's a small lick of dimly lit light around the corner behind one of the book shelves.  
  
There's large pillars that are made to be part of the wall, ceiling and flooring. Book shelves are half the size around the midsection with smaller compartments for scrolls to fit in. Then you just have book shelves layed out in the library and some locations, like the far back, is a common hideaway for some residence.  
  
Mai likes it (speaking of her, she and Ty Lee seem to be around a lot less. Maybe enjoying their anniversary.) And so does Sokka and Zuko when he's ready for the occasional book.  
  
The soft closing thud of the door + Zuko's aggressive sounding footsteps alert the two goofs in the library.  
  
Toph hurries along and is glued to his side.  
  
They don't spend much time together which is unfortunate for her because she's knows enough about Zuko, but not enough on a more personal level. Her feelings for other's are more deep rooted when spending time with them alone.  
  
They've been together alone before, but that's before. She wishes that she had the chance to just kick back and have a long chat with the Fire Lord. They could've if Zuko didn't by chance take the longer route. (That route is terrible, what even is the point?)  
  
Regardless...  
  
Sokka emerges from the side of the shelves and the light is coming from his direction, meaning he was posted there on the desk somewhere.  
  
Zuko is the first to speak, "Sokka, have you seen Jet-"  
  
"Zuko? What are you doing here?"  
  
He could ask him the same thing. He just emerges from behind Sokka and asks Zuko why he's in the library.  
  
Why is Zuko in the library.  
  
"Why are you here?" Zuko's feet hurt because walking on stone isn't pleasant. Obviously it's fine for a certain earthbender in the room, but he's not use to that, so he was barely equipped to be outside anyway.  
  
All because of irrational fear.  
  
Now that he knows he's here, safe and sound, he can officially announce his agitation.  
  
Jet's eyes went wide, Sokka looked nervous and Toph signals for him to stand next to her, and he does. Essentially Toph and Sokka are spectators of a possible couples quarrel.  
  
"Uhh..I was helping Sokka put away all his scrolls and stuff. Just..y'know..helping out?"  
  
Why pose it as a question?  
  
Even both of them give a puzzled look.  
  
"So, you're out here in..spirits know what time, helping Sokka out? Is that what you were doing all day? Just helping out?"  
  
Toph and Sokka having that silent moment of paying their respects early for Jet.

"No. Not exactly. I was in our usual spot in the garden and I..uhhh..was." the two audiences shuffled behind Zuko so he wouldn't see their snickering or catch on to the fact Jet is looking at them for answers.  
  
Sokka shrugs and Toph is observing with her ears and feet. She knows Zuko isn't mad or interrogating Jet just because. Everyone can see that they're glued to each other and had that large gap in between them, so there was much catching up to do. Once they got the whole catching up thing out the way, they stayed together and rarely seen apart unless it's a must. To be honest, Toph can't name a 'must moment' where they must spilt up.  
  
If it's a fight, they fight together.  
  
There's nothing else to really say about the two and their closeness, unless you want a paragraph of that.  
  
There's more than worry and agitation in the tap of Zuko's foot, there's love there. A lot of it.  
  
They're obviously so bad at catching on to each other's advances and every observer (rather you wanted to be an observer or not) can see the mushy grossness between them. They'll learn they have to separate, they're still young and hold onto the past for this very reason.  
  
To not separate.  
  
The love cave that Sokka suggested was sorta for that purpose too, but more so thinking adventure and threat of basically dying in a cave that's built like a labyrinth. That's also because IT IS!  
  
"If you were thinking about me, then you should've came back instead of making me wait so late, cause' the result is me being dressed inappropriately with my clothes on me loosely!"  
  
"I have to disagree with the inappropriate part. I think you look dashing."  
  
Zuko's fly aways are in his face again and clouding his right branded eye. Jet can see his eye gloss over like glass and he's sure it's about time they retire.  
  
Jet approaches him slowly with his arms wide apart. It's an invitation.  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
Zuko hates how emotional he can get, it makes him vulnerable and subjects his emotions to anything that goes from manipulating his rage, his rooted issues and can use it to abuse him. That's what he's experienced all his life. Jet is family to him. More than family, and besides uncle Iroh he could turn to Jet and confide in him.  
  
Like Jet said  
  
"We have to watch each other's back, because no-one else will."  
  
Zuko trips up in Jet's arms, embracing him with his heart against his. Tears overflow like a broken fountain and he buries his everything in Jet's shoulder. In his body.  
  
Jet feels a light kiss to his shoulder and he's almost grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Zuko is only focused on them and now, but Jet is Still aware of the two in the room. He nods his head towards the door, telling them to leave and Sokka does, but not before grabbing Toph to lead her out and giving a thumbs up.  
  
When the door clicks, Zuko peeps at Jet like the shy Prince he once was. Zuko smile is warm and it reaches his eyes, they're enticing and when the former Prince perks up to look at face to face, he admires his scar more- his punishment.  
  
Without thinking, something pushes Jet's impulses to kiss the eye with the severe burn.  
  
Zuko's breath hitches, but there's a breathy laugh underneath it all. Peeling layers off one by one is a risk Jet is willing to delve himself in.  
  
Zuko seemed to melt into his touch so Jet was doing something right. He continues to kiss down to his cheek and chin, but he gives a faint kiss to the corner of the man's mouth.  
  
"Hey, Jet?" When called, Jet hummed and Zuko continued.  
  
"I'd like to try something, and I want you to tell me if you like it. Okay?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The way Zuko looks at him is so fond and full of love. It radiates and bounces off the walls like a vibration and it's only them two.  
  
"Close your eyes," Zuko says, his hands cupping Jet's face.  
  
Jet squeezes his eye shut and it makes Zuko smile. He looks...just like he did when they were just teens, when the world was trying to break their backs, but they survived. Spirits did they survive.

Jet is here, warm in Zuko's hands, not cold, lifeless in his casket and he's not weeping. But if he were to (and has) it's because..  
  
When their lips are pressed together, he's scared of two outcomes.  
  
' He obviously likes me, but maybe he's not ready.' Or 'this is what he wanted, and I'm not sure I'm ready.'  
  
It felt more like a peck than a kiss, Jet chased his lips when Zuko tried fleeting. He captures him when he licks the man's bottom lip and Zuko welcomes the cool muscle into his warm mouth. It's strange at first and catches him off guard. He's rubbing his thighs together to get some type of friction, he doesn't know what exactly he wants.  
  
Or he's simply denying himself that.  
  
It intensifies when Jet swings Zuko's arms around his neck and unexpectedly lifts up the man who weighs heavy but is still light enough for Jet to prep him against the back facing book shelf.  
  
The shelf shook and Zuko pulled away to warn him.  
  
"Oh spirits.. oh you'll knock over the shelf and- ohhhh.." Zuko melted as Jet latched his mouth on Zuko's neck and sucks a welt onto his skin and multiple more.  
  
Jet bounces Zuko higher and Zuko Instinctively claws for purchase when he wraps his legs tightly around the guard's waist. Zuko wants to grind down on Jet's cock so badly and that itch is powerful, he scratches at Jet's back.  
  
"Darling..you Alright?"  
  
Darling..?  
  
Zuko whines because of the term of endearment that Jet had no problem with using. His cool breath on his neck as he kisses down to the Fire Lord's collarbones is rewarded with a moan and squirming. They both know what they want, Jet's cock erected against Zuko's thigh. Man knows how badly he wants to fuck Zuko in his cunt, or maybe he could eat him out until he's crying from continuous overstimulation and he cums again and again.  
  
"Jet. Jet, slow down. Please, please?"  
  
Jet hears the man's beautiful plea and he immediately stops. If Zuko said stop then he'd stop and wouldn't continue on his own wants and needs.  
  
(Unless this is something they do on one experimental night.)  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Zuko's cheeks are flushed with rose red and almost blends with the man's burn, He looks stunning and like Jet always says. His hair is more messy and now loose strands are pushed away from his loving face. He's so cute when he relishes in Jet's touches, he withers and gives Jet complete control out of trust or weakness.  
  
Jet wouldn't abuse his trust, that's why he's refraining from making any advances, he just massages underneath Zuko's eyebag on his right side, with his thumb. Tracing circles hidden in his skin.  
  
"I want to lay out all my cards on the table."  
  
Jet hikes Zuko up further and supported him as much as he could with his palm cupping the bottom of Zuko with added security.  
  
A kiss here and there and Jet finally says something.  
  
"Hmm. I appreciate that, dearly. But maybe we should go somewhere more..private?"  
  
Zuko was actually thinking the same but wasn't sure and possibly Jet's fantasy of wanting to plow Zuko as he leans forward on the desk, being pounded into from behind.  
  
That fantasy about Jet's potential fantasy of wanting to fuck Zuko's hole until he's raw, and it made Zuko himself more wet and flushed.  
  
"I would like that. Can you let me down?"  
  
Jet made a humming noise and used the hand he used to massage Zuko's face, and tapped his chin.  
  
"Mmm. Nope! Come on darling."  
  
"Wait-!"  
  
Jet adjusted Zuko in his arms and now he's carried prince(ess) style.  
  
He doesn't even try to fight back. He just..sits there, with his head on his shoulder with satisfaction in his situation.  
  
-  
ISokka was posted to the left door and was there because Toph told him to move there for his own safety. saying,  
  
"Jet's about to kick open the door. You should move."  
  
And she was right, but spitefully told Sokka to stand next to the wrong door and was almost sent flying over the horizon with Jet's door-kicking abilities.  
  
"Sokka! Oh spirits! I'm so sorry, I didn't even know you were there.."

Toph, snickering in the corner, "I did!" And began bursting with laughter.  
  
Sokka, rubbing his chin and ass, begans hurling insults at the earthbender out of pure embarrassment from being kicked and used as entertainment.  
  
While Sokka howls in the night, Toph covers her ears as she sits in a crossed leg position, going 'lalalala Sokka is a loser. Lalalala' it's honestly rich to see two siblings (in laws) fighting in the middle of the night.  
  
Zuko whispers, "to my room." And Jet, who heard his love but is watching the "fight", continues down his path. And once he's far enough, he looks ahead so he doesn't slam into a pole with Zuko in his arms.  
  
"Wow. Those two are...colorful.."  
  
"Tch. You think so? Wait until you see Katara and Suki. It's like watching water hit a village contionusly and one villager is fed up, so she tries to kill the water by stabbing it."  
  
When Jet laughs, Zuko feels the rumbling from his chest, but he hears it ring rather quietly in his ears.  
  
"Very descriptive. I like it."  
  
Jet likes all of his jokes. No, really. Jet is so cliche and hopelessly in love that it doesn't matter if he lies. A lie detector not even good as Toph can just look at him and go, "yup. This guy's a hopeless romantic." And just move on. Yes..he was bitter and forgot everything, including Zuko. When regaining his memories back and when he had all that time to himself, it gave him enough to be more open-minded and remember when he didn't care so much about Zuko being a firebender.  
  
With those painful memories flooding back in, his feelings contorted, and it was until he saw Zuko trying to join the Avatar to teach him firebending, everything in Jet's mind went white. The memories of fire spreading through wood, trees and smells of burning flesh accompanied by screams of women and children who've lost their significant other's, those old memories are no longer present. Everything is dropped when he dashes towards Li with every spring in his step, praying to embrace him to be sure he's not a delusion of the night.  
  
And upon impact, he felt the heat radiating from his body and....Zuko said nothing.  
  
He whispered Jet's name and heard him weeping.  
  
They both wept and shouldered each other for a good couple of minutes, until Sokka rudely interrupted and demanded an explanation for every thing and including how they know each other.  
  
Those are memories he'll forever cherish. The day they accidentally met again, the day they worked as a team together on multiple occasions. Their bond seemed more friendly than...friendly would be.  
  
Still, it's out on the table now. It's obvious now to them both (despite it should've been since like...who knows...forever?) Regardless, Jet is prince(ess) carring the Fire Lord down the previous path that was taken to get to the library, and marching happily to finally feel Lord Zuko's burning skin underneath calloused fingers, all in the same time he's probably making the man squirm and feel weak because he's being pounded into.  
  
-  
  
Zuko was sat gently on the bed, Jet is at the foot undressing himself as they both talk and lay down ground rules.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready for.. penetration. I hope that's not disappointing."  
  
Jet, in the middle of taking off the last of his armoured plates, moves on to untying his laces around his boots.  
  
"No, no. Of course not. I accept that and I want you to be comfortable." Jet finishes untying boots with proficiency, he simply kicks them off, but set them on the rack. Zuko doesn't want shoes just lying around no matter what they're doing.  
  
Zuko lit all the candles in the room, that's where the orange glow is coming from. He thought it would be romantic and not only that, he wants to see Jet, he wants to see everything, every inch and scar because he's showing himself too.  
  
"I also will be..undressing. completely. It's my first time and I wanted to be comfortable..around you."

By listening, you can already figure out that Zuko is nervous, either because this is his first and not Jet's, or because he's about to be bare before the person he made his guard upon request. But, he's willing, not even in the name of modesty, in the name insecurity and years of trying to shape himself in anyway that's just not...him! Tonight, he's unfolding and dropping everything.  
  
Jet doesn't respond to what he previously said, he does know Jet is still listening and he's just soaking it in or trying to concentrate on undressing.  
  
Zuko follows with his robe going first. He tosses it without care on the floor and stares at the only article keeping his chest hidden. He swallows his protests and unclips the pin holding the wrap together, once that's down it falls open and it hands slopply on him. He sees Jet has one less on than him, apparently throwing off his shirt with precision and kicking out of his pants.  
  
Zuko has to speedup.  
  
He opens the wrap, pulls his arms out and it joins the other robe on the floor.  
  
He looks over again, and Jet is completely naked. His strong lean back is sculpted perfectly, shoulders broad and hike upwards with tension. He can see a litter of his bare ass, but Zuko would be wasting his time is he kept staring. So he continues and the last two things is his leggings and underwear.  
  
He breathes deeply and exhales, he continuously does this until Jet says something.  
  
"Darling? Are you okay?"  
  
His voice doesn't necessarily shake him up, but it was a little grounding.  
  
"I..I must admit..my anxieties are troubling me."  
  
"Ah.."  
  
Zuko thinks Jet is disappointed right now and he can't feel but think he is. He's gotten this far and should be able to keep going, but two articles of clothing is stopping him. He feels shaken for some reason, like he'll burst into tears any second name.  
  
Jet speaks again.  
  
"Can..can I look?"  
  
Zuko makes a 'huh' sound and Jet goes further.  
  
"I want to see you if that's okay. I mean, I can already tell your stunning, but I would really love to appreciate you correctly."  
  
Zuko can piece the implications together, but behind it is Jet asking to reassure him there's nothing wrong and..maybe what he feels is perfectly fine. So far, Jet has been compliant and listened to every single thing Zuko said he's uncomfortable with and no ounce of irritation comes along with it.  
  
He inhaled and exhaled, then drops his leggings and kick them off into the same pile.  
  
Bare-breasted with pink perky nipples and breast that seem to sag (despite everything he's done, they never perk up. He's been self conscious since.) They aren't big by any means, in fact they're medium sized. Small and cute, but can be seen the implication of his chest whenever he wears clothing that isn't loose.  
  
"You can look. I'd appreciate it actually."  
  
There's a smile in Zuko's tone, it seems watery and fearful, but he stands his ground when Jet sighs and begans to stand up from the end of the bed and finally..  
  
"Wow...holy..oh darling.." Jet strides towards his love and wants to embrace him, feel those well-toned abs and muscles of his, those small but broad shoulders hunched are far too fitting for such a handsome man.  
  
The Spirits has blessed him with his gorgeous sight and he won't take it for granted.  
  
"Can I..touch?"  
  
Zuko's already blushing brightly and it's more visible with the soft orange glow spread all around the room. Including his chest, dashed with red that matches his lovely nipples.  
  
Oh this is too much.  
  
"Yes. Please?"  
  
He looks so nervous, Jet knows this is the Firebender's first, but not Jet's himself. He's seen countless naked women and men, none who truly gave him that satisfaction that he yearned for from another that made his heart flutter everytime he saw 'him'.  
  
And yet, he's so breathtakingly beautiful and bashful, that Jet can't help that he wants to ravish him.  
  
So he goes for it.  
  
"Come here, sit next to me." Jet pats the space next to him, Zuko still looking rather bashful and anxious, complies.  
  
"Now, uh, I hope me being nude doesn't bother you."

Zuko, catching on to what he means, gives Jet the look over and he sees he's leaking with need.  
  
"Jet..um..I'm sorry for making you wait like that. I can take care of it-"  
  
Before Zuko could do anything, Jet places his hands on the man's shoulders to hold him still.  
  
"Don't worry. This is about you. Now, let me pamper you, alright?"  
  
Zuko doesn't think. His mind goes blank by shutting down every objection or thoughts labled irrelevant.  
  
Jet cupped Zuko's face and brought him for a chaste kiss, it was tender and sweet with a swipe of his tongue here and there or suckling on Zuko's bottom lip, but nothing more. Then he moved onto simple touches, hands caressing his thighs to dancing digits up his waist to his sides and one hand, while not cupping his breast directly, he cups it from underneath and gives it a tender squeeze.  
  
Zuko seems to like that as he moans.  
  
"Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then they advance further.  
  
Jet went from kissing his companion and gently cupping his breast, to circling his tongue around his areola and teasing those reddish pink perky nipples. Zuko's moans are a blessing, every new action adds more bliss and electricity to his nerves. It's easy to get lost in Jet's experienced touches, and in turn, Zuko has to ask.  
  
"You-you been in a-a-another rela-lationsh-ips, ha-havent you?"  
  
The sudden question made Jet stopped his assault on Zuko's now sensitive buds. They're more red and perkier.  
  
"What brought on this question?"  
  
Regulating his breathing, Zuko continues.  
  
"The way you kiss me and touch me, how you know what will set me on fire and how persuasive you are with your words. I'm not mad, that'd be ridiculous. You are allowed to sleep with others or pursue whoever you please. I just wanted to know-"  
  
"That's...that's not how it is."  
  
Zuko, already sitting up, watched Jet sit back on his heel.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zuko inquiries while he soothes the Breast Jet was teasing.  
  
With a sigh, Jet answers.  
  
"I've always liked you..like REALLY liked you, and I felt..no matter what I said or hinted at, it didn't matter. Plus, you seemed happyish with your Uncle and I thought that...pursuing you wouldn't be a good idea. I started having nights with strangers, men, women or people who identify as whatever else. And I kept wishing it was you I was touching, the hips I caressed and the....and the body I ravished. I am so sorry, I really am. I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how to and wasn't sure if it'd be okay if we actually got somewhere. And..we are..ironically enough."  
  
Jet is sweating and he wipes his forehead.  
  
"So... I'm terribly sorry. But, I want you to know it was nothing compared to what I feel about you-"  
  
"Jet, stop."  
  
Jet swallowed loudly and began fidgeting with his fingers, trying to remain eye contact, but he fails because he knows Zuko can tell Jet is seeing right through him.  
  
Zuko shifts by his side, hand on the man's thigh and he's far more surprised when he looks at Zuko.  
  
He's smiling.  
  
"You know, I had a date night with this girl, named Jin. She was sweet and straightforward, kinda like you." Zuko squeezes Jet's thigh and continues. "She took me to this..spot..her favorite spot she says, but when we arrived, the lights were out. I felt bad, so I asked her to close her eyes and lit up all the lanterns in the area, including those floating in the water."  
  
Jet didn't know too much about Zuko's lovelife except for information about his ex-fiance, who, when Jet came back, just urgently left as soon as Jet walked in. He can tell there was a big fight, but he never pushed Zuko to talk about it. The day was spent trying to at least take his mind off it. Maybe it worked, maybe it didn't.  
  
But Zuko smiled that day.  
  
"Long tale short, I dumbly gave her a coupon," Zuko chuckled and looked at Jet.  
  
"It's okay, you can laugh. It's funny."  
  
Jet just flashes a smile.

"But..she said she had a gift for me. It was a kiss. When she kissed me, it wasn't anything like yours, very passionate and breathtaking. It was one small kiss and it was fleeting, so I tried to kiss her back and when I did....I ran away. I left her there, shocked, confused and most likely heartbroken. She never came back to the tea shop."  
  
Jet frowned and laced his fingers with Zuko's, giving a squeeze that was meant to be reassuring, but Jet's not sure if that's what he wants. He's telling him this for a reason, and yet he doesn't know how to respond.  
  
"There's another story, about me and my ex-fiancee, Mai."  
  
"The gloomy and 'ugh this is so lame' one?" Jet tried his best impression of her and it actually made Zuko giggle behind his hand.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
"Yeah, that's her. She was meant to be my sweetheart or..mate to be or whatever she prefers. Before we were supposed to officially get married, you can do private ceremonies by constimating the marriage. We tried. She got undress, though uncomfortable considering she's...also trans. Male to female. So we were both taking it slow, but in the end, she threw up. Not on me, she headed to the bathroom and just started crying. I felt her pain, I felt how uncomfortable she was and.."  
  
"Is that when you two broke it off?"  
  
"Yeah.. I hope that wasn't too immersive for you."  
  
Jet wide eyed, shakes his head and shifts to fully face his companion, warm palm gentle in Jet's hand. Zuko's hands are calloused and red at the tips, fingers roughed up and scarred, along with his arm and there appears to be a large gash that has long since healed.  
  
He can't believe he's never seen it before, it big and lining from between his breast to his stomach. Regardless, it's all beautiful and makes Zuko, Zuko.  
  
"It's okay darling, I'm glad I actually know. It tells me more about you, your relationships and how..how new all of this is to you. I want to make this best for you, so please tell me if everything is alright." Jet massages his cheekbones on the burned side. Jet's hands are cool and relaxing, his coolness sets the temperature in Zuko's body just right and it's welcomed. Out of all the touches they've shared, absent mindedly or with purpose and reason, they're facing each other now without a wall.  
  
This wall being their feelings and by every brick, they isolate themselves with only a few moments of indulgence here and there. It meant something. It always meant something.  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry. Just know I'm not upset, not even a little. But I need you to tell me something." Zuko straddles Jet's lap and leans forward, lips ghosting over the man's reddened ears.  
  
"I want to be the only one from now on." Jet finds himself pressed against the other man and feels himself flush down his neck.  
  
'Holy shit' Jet remarks in his head, his heart is pounding and he feels Zuko's how wet Zuko is. His cunt is practically on his thigh right now while Jet's cock brushes against his inner thigh, making a smear on his thigh.  
  
"Can you promise that? Can you say I'm the only one you'll touch?" Zuko's nails faintly glide up and down the line of Jet's back. He doesn't seem so shy anymore, he's purposely moving his thigh to give friction to Jet's need and he can't stop his groaning. It's nothing over stimulation, just a simply tease.  
  
"Y-yes. I can definitely promise that." His voice cracked just barely.  
  
"I'm th-rilled to ha-ave you for tonight. And hopefully tomorrow, and more."  
  
Zuko stops teasing him with his thigh and hopped off his lap and backing up towards the headboard/wall.  
  
"C'mon, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"O-oh.."  
  
Jet follows and doesn't know what Zuko wants or how he'd like to go about this. So Jet offers something.  
  
"You said you don't like penetration, so I was thinking...I could eat you out."  
  
After how Zuko just acted, that apparently is what breaks him.  
  
"Wha-wha-what?!"  
  
"What? I'm happy to do so. You could lay on your back or sit on my face-"  
  
"Stop. I've never tried that either."  
  
"So what do you propose?"

"I..I have nothing else. It's just intimate that's all. I just don't want to be weird or annoying. I think I sound annoying."  
  
Jet taken aback by this, says,  
  
"Are you kidding? You sound cute. Don't worry. Even first times are very weird. The first time I bottomed and...I wasn't the same afterwards."  
  
Zuko dares to ask, but he's not sure he's ready for that. So instead, he takes Jet's word and let's him lead.  
  
"Okay." Zuko sighs heavily like it was begging to be let free from the depths of his chest. "But..this is going to sound a bit weird, but can I hold your hands while..you're 'cough' eating me out?"  
  
Jet didn't bat an eye at all at the man's request. "I don't see why not."  
  
So Jet lays back, staring at the ceiling as Zuko sheepishly removes the last article of clothing then discards it with the other unwanted pile. Jet hasn't said anything, not a word. He's just there, looking up at the sky as if he's searching for something..  
  
Zuko sighs and does one more thing, he reaches for a pin in the drawer of his dresser and quickly slips it in with his hair done up in a ponytail. Still long, not restricted to a bun. It's more simple and quite comfortable like this.  
  
'You can do this! It's okay Jet. He thinks you're pretty. Nothing wrong here.' Zuko convinces himself as he climbs onto Jet's stomach.  
  
Jet, using his elbows as support, sits up to see a very flushed Zuko and..  
  
"You're really soaking, huh?"  
  
"Do you ever shut up?"  
  
"I will once you come up here."  
  
Zuko sighs once more and begans etching his way up to Jet's chest, but not before feeling the scars left from war. They're deep and fully healed, his chest wound has long since become a faded memory for Jet, but it's still there, like a crater in his chest. You can see the print from the hard attack, and Zuko can't help but feel rage at Long Feng.  
  
But he's gone.  
  
He's nowhere near them.  
  
And Zuko can't say he'd ever let the man walk 10 ft close.  
  
"Darlin' you alright? You staring into space awfully hard. If you want to stop that's okay, I won't be mad-"  
  
"Nonono. It's okay. I'm okay."  
  
"I know."  
  
They exchange smiles and Zuko swipes his tongue across the man's lips and is allowed entrance to his cool mouth. Spirits is Jet a good kisser, he teases Zuko's tongue until he goes along with their dance and it leaves the two disheveled. Just this, this is fulfillment.  
  
"You really know how to use your tongue, but I really want to put that to the test. Gimme your hands." There's a demand at the end, but it's soft.  
  
"Of course Lord Zuko." There's a playful tone to it, like he's simply a guard servicing his Lord on one of the many nights he can't sleep, the times he's stressed and needs a little outlet. That's not them, they are two lovers alone with themselves and the night. Those bedroom eyes are what entices Zuko, Jet's way with his hands and mouth, all of it makes Zuko want to overheat.  
  
He wants to make it known, he's fantasized too.  
  
With their hands laced together, Jet uses all his arm strength to hold up Zuko so he doesn't tip over. It'd probably be better if he held him by his thighs to keep him close, but he should be able to get off anytime he wants.  
  
(Jet's also really hungry.)  
  
"You got this, c'mon just come down slowly." Jet is encouraging him while looking at his glossy arousal. He's dripping with want and Jet wants to lap it all up, lick him dry and maybe he won't be satisfied then. He's hungry and his anticipation is itching again, making him want to lunge and just pull the man down onto his face as he devours him.  
  
But, Jet chooses to not act on his impulses. It's about Zuko, yes, so just going for it shouldn't be a problem. However, Zuko is testing the waters, dipping his toes in until he's ready to swim.  
  
"There you go darling. So close. You know, you're really pink and pretty."  
  
Zuko groans in response.  
  
"I mean it. You're just...cute. I never complimented someone like that, but spirits are you delectable."

Jet knows how to run his mouth, but not for long as Jet is within tongues reach of Zuko cunt and all he has to ask if the man's ready.  
  
"Are you ready?" His words make Zuko gasp because of the vibration. He says nothing and inches further, basically brushing his lip.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." And Jet goes in.  
  
When Jet licks through Zuko's slit, there's a breathtaking gasp from above him, so he continues and teases his clit by encircling around it and using the tip of his tongue to give feathery licks.  
  
All of this has Zuko panting and driving his hips forward, riding Jet's tongue as much as possible with hands holding Jet's tightly with every lick that makes the man moan and ask for more.  
  
He dips his tongue from inside his walls to his clit again and in a sweeping motion. After sometime, Zuko hisses how close he is.  
  
Jet dips his tongue in again and assaults his hole vigorously and putting all of his attention there. He's sensitive and every feathery stroke of his pink muscle is bound to making Zuko scream or repent by calling Jet's name like he's begging for mercy. But Jet shows none.  
  
He loves the sounds, he loves the taste and how slick Zuko is. He's pink and almost..puffy? His clit being small makes this all the more better. Why is everything about this man so cute.  
  
His thoughts are swatted away upon hearing his love's breaking voice.  
  
"Oh spirits, ah ah ah. Jet I really love you. I was meant for you and you for me. Please, please stay. Ah! I'm close, so close."  
  
Jet hears his wishful pleas and follows the rhythm of his hips until he hears a pleasing scream and feels the man's cunt clench around his tongue until he rides out his euphoria. Spent on his tongue and around his mouth, he let's Zuko fall to the side as he licks his lips clean.  
  
In the midst of it, Zuko pulls the man into a kiss, ferociously using his pink muscle in Jet's now spent tasting mouth, yet Zuko doesn't find himself caring. He climbs onto Jet's lap and continues his vicious exploration of the man's mouth, nipping on his lips and sweeping his tongue over the marks as a silent apology.  
  
Eventually, he breaks away and he's laughing hysterically.  
  
"Jet..oh Jet.. I'm in love with you. I really am. Spirits. I wish I approached you sooner, but I'm also happy I didn't and now..you're here, in my room, in my bed and sharing this with me. I love you so much!" Zuko kisses Jet quickly and kisses the corner of his mouth.  
  
Jet, still recovering from that kiss that literally took his breath away, he now has to process everything Zuko said. He's filled with love that feels like the first time. Difference is the fact he just ate out his inamorato.  
  
"I. Okay, first of all, holy shit are you good at kissing. Second of all, I love you too. I love you dearly." Jet places his hand on Zuko's hip and the other soothing the man's side along his ribs.  
  
"And I didn't know it was possible, but you made me fall even harder. You're amazing and inspired to everything you wanted to be, you proved everyone wrong, even me. I mean-" Jet clasps his hands together with Zuko's, "you've become Fire Lord, made unity possible and now everyone can heal. Yes, there'll forever be pain, and you can't fix em' all. But I'll be damned if anyone says you aren't what we need."  
  
Zuko can't help the tears that fall down his cheeks without his permission. He can't help that now he's sobbing and his guard's shoulder, thanking him and his entire being with all of his soul. Jet's embrace is warmer than Zuko himself in this moment, it's comforting and very welcomed, like his mother is holding him all over again.  
  
Jet whispers sweet nothings into the man's ear and with his words and presence alone, Zuko feels more determined than ever to hold his head up high, to confidently stand before his very people. He's there, doing the best he can and can't help feeling like he's somehow a failure, not what this nation needs and probably should've gave it to someone more capable than him.

Maybe Jet is what he needs. If Jet feels as though Zuko is the change everyone prayed for, then he'll keep trying to live up to that example, that image. He can't be everything, but he'll be what he can.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much Jet." Zuko looks at his tender expression and finds himself melting all over again.  
  
"It's nothing darling." Jet says as he presses a kiss to the other's forehead afterwards.  
  
With everything aside and the afterglow starting to die down, Zuko does notice something.  
  
Something that needed attention from the beginning.  
  
That's when an idea sparks in Zuko's mind.  
  
"Hey Jet, I know you weren't satisfied and you instead focused on me-"  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm completely satisfied. Hearing you scream like that is satisfying enough." Jet says so as matter of fact, proud of his work as well with a smirk playfully on his lips.  
  
Zuko rolls his eyes and lays on his back.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Jet has not a clue on what Zuko is planning, but he listens regardless and finds himself pressed against Zuko's closed legs.  
  
"I'm going to open his legs a little, then you can use his thighs as stimulation. How's that sound?"  
  
"I mean, I don't think I can say I'm opposed, but.."  
  
"Jet, sweetheart-"  
  
sweetheart...he's sweetheart.  
  
"I'm okay. Don't worry. I keep telling you I'd say if I was uncomfortable. Besides, I offered anyway, and I think you should accept it. sweetheart" the way Zuko said sweetheart meant he knows how much of a curveball it is for Jet, so he'll keep saying it.  
  
"I accept." Jet says gingerly.  
  
Zuko shyly cocks his legs open enough for Jet to put his want in his hand and align it in between Zuko's thighs. Zuko then closes his legs and creates friction as he rubs his legs together and Jet sighs with pleasure. He lets Jet take it from there, driving his hips forward and back between Zuko's toned thighs, smearing cum all over his pristine and perfect legs.  
  
He wants to cum on his stomach, but he's not sure if Zuko would even enjoy that. It wouldn't hurt to ask.  
  
"Jet, do you want to release between my legs?"  
  
Forget his stomach, Zuko is asking him if he wants to rope on his already messy cunt. Spirits, that makes him rut between his thighs ruthlessly like a wild animal with so much tension built up in his body.  
  
"You know, I thought about you a lot then. I wanted you to take me to a secluded area, like the forest and pin me against a tree, just to let you plow me like I wasn't a prince, like I was a ordinary boy you took interest in and decided to screw in the forest." Zuko chuckles. "And I wanted our sparring to end in something, something more and probably rough. Who knows what I wanted after a fight. I just..I wanted you."  
  
"And I wanted you too. I would've accepted that forest idea with glee. Trust me." Jet's movements start to stutter and slow down. He must be close.  
  
Zuko could only laugh at the man's response knowing its weight held truth and it dripped off Jet's tongue as proof.  
  
"Darling, I'm really close."  
  
"Come on sweetheart, you can do it, just keep going and release where you please. You're really thick, amazingly impressive sweetheart. I think I'm feeling jealous of everyone you've been with before me, but that's okay. Keep using my thighs, picture it as my breast," Zuko cups his breast. "Or maybe what's between my legs."  
  
Zuko doesn't know what he's saying, but watching Jet pant and hearing him say his name with vigor is the ultimate gift, and he's happy to assist him just like Jet did for him. He wants to make him feel good, is that wrong? He wants this to be at least enjoyable, possibly not as good as the other's, but he's hoping that Jet can forget it all and only picture me, he doesn't want anyone else on his mind.  
  
Zuko's right there.  
  
"Zuko, you're my sun and I would do anything for you, I'll lay everything down for you and I want to there everyday. I want you, you have to be mine."  
  
"Oh Jet.."

And Jet releases on Zuko's cunt as soon as the man cocked open his legs. It's sticky and makes Zuko realize just how messy he is right now. It's all flooding Zuko's mind as lewd and then Jet collapses with his head on his breast. Zuko doesn't find himself particularly objected to Jet's use of his breast as a pillow.  
  
"Your chest is so soft..like I'm on a cloud. How is that...even possible.." Jet talks with sleep in his voice, clearly ready to dooze off any minute now.  
  
"It's cold. Can't you use your firebending to warm me up?"  
  
"Sure. Hold on."  
  
Zuko slings his leg over Jet's hip and cradles his body with his hand on his mopey hair and the other hand running up and down his back.  
  
Suddenly, Jet does feel warmer. But he'd rather find the blanket then use Zuko as a heat source. He breaks from Zuko's hold and finds the duvet at the far end of the bed and brings it up to cover them both up.  
  
Zuko turns on his side and throws a leg over Jet's thigh and cradles his head, nuzzling his face in Jet's hair. Jet knows there's no possible way to get closer than they already are, doesn't mean he won't try. He lazily slugs his arm over Zuko's hip and draws his face nose deep in the man's neck. The smell of sweat on Zuko's skin smells sweet and he's never really been close to anyone else to say it's a familiar smell.  
  
In fact, has he actually cuddled with any of his one nights? He always reject them coldly. Maybe it wasn't right to do so, but to him it was bad enough he did it, and he did it everytime. They either withdraw like he did or straight up left in the middle of the night with tears or something. Never once did he offer his attention.  
  
"I've never cuddled before. I mean- I have! With Smellerbee cause' she's like my sister. But otherwise, every stranger I turned down. I turned my back to them. They would leave, upset and furious. I think this is the only thing I've shared with you for the first time. Well, that and a mountain of other things. Like my fear of being buried alive. Shit sucks."  
  
Jet was going on and on without realizing until moments later, Zuko never responded. Which made him believe Zuko was sleep for the most of his tangent about why "bears" are fucked up looking.  
  
(Not even platypusbear. What the fuck.)  
  
"Damn. You were sleep."  
  
"No, I was listening. And for the record, bears are fine looking. Also, I'm glad I at least have this with you."  
  
Jet sighs through his nose and it makes Zuko giggle, so Jet does it again on purpose and Zuko giggles again.  
  
"Stop! Go to sleep."  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
-  
  
Katara set various bowls and plates down on the round table. She's gotten better with her cooking, like her tofo noodles for one doesn't taste spongey anymore.  
  
Aang, Toph and Sokka emerge from the door and step in the room, both excited for breakfast.  
  
Aang, the first to speak up before sitting down.  
  
"Wow Katara! You've out did yourself today. Everything looks amazing!"  
  
Sokka, next to him, "how would you even know? You didn't even dig in yet!"  
  
Aang drums his hands on his lap with a big grin on his face.  
  
"You don't need to taste the food to know it's good, Sokka."  
  
Sokka grumbles, but it's along the lines of: "I beg to differ." And digs in.  
  
Or tries to, as Katara halts him as her wife, Toph, sits next to her.  
  
"You gotta wait for Jet-"  
  
"You called?"  
  
And Jet merges into the room as well and joins them on the floor.  
  
"Hey! How are you this morning?" Toph is the one who asked, grinning from ear to ear like she knows something.  
  
Jet, who's visibly chipper than usual, replies.  
  
"I think I'm having a good day."  
  
Katara spoke up, "that's good. Where's Zuko?"  
  
"I'm here!" Then there's Zuko merging in as well, rushing over to sit beside Jet.  
  
Sokka this time is giving a greeting.  
  
"Hey man. Wassup?"  
  
"Nothing but the sky. I'm fine thanks."  
  
Jet is dressed normal, shoulder armor plates, articles of reds, blues and greens. His attire is mostly dashed off with red, Zuko is wearing what he always wear in the mornings, his royal attire fitted with a longer skirt and a turtle neck.

After everyone finished their greetings, it was time to eat and everyone began chatting.  
  
Sokka and Toph went at it again like usual. Katara chatted with Jet and asked him if anything new happened. Obviously puzzled, he asks,  
  
"As in?"  
  
"I don't know," Katara shrugs. "Something eventful, life changing, just absolutely euphoric."  
  
"Hm.." Jet taps his chin, bowl in the other hand. "Can't say."  
  
Katara narrows her eyes and it's like glare piercing right through you, like you're supposed to know what she's saying/talking about.  
  
Aang overheard and decides to jump in, this time a little more specific.  
  
"You meet anyone?"  
  
"I meet lot's of people."  
  
"I mean someone you like?"  
  
"I met this guy two days ago selling cabbage. He's pretty funny."  
  
Zuko, the bridge between Katara and Jet, with Aang right across from him, he sighs and puts his bowl down.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
"I have not a clue darling." only shrugged and went back to his food, putting more in his bowl as he spins the table.  
  
But to everyone else, they pipe up with surprise and the two exchange glances that ask, 'why are they surprised?' And then the possibility of the dramatic gasp Sokka let out, is that the two are bumbling idiots and finally got it together.  
  
Also because Toph told her wife that Zuko last night was being princess carried, minus the ss's, and the prince thing in general. The point being, Katara told Aang and the two tried to coax it out of them. Fortunately, Jet did it for them. Yet, Zuko didn't even seem bothered, in fact, he disgustingly indulged in it!  
  
Next thing you know is Zuko feeding him.  
  
Sokka, mouthful of food, begans to speak.  
  
"Awww. That's gross! I'm happy for you two."  
  
Then went back to scarf more food down.  
  
Toph got Katara to pay attention to her and proceeded to make her wife laugh with various attempts at comedy and showering her with compliments. It's kinda hard since she can't see her, but she's touched her face before and can safely deduce that her wife, Katara, is the most beautiful woman in the world. She'd actually make that a known fact to anyone she meets.  
  
Katara, metaphorically is Toph's rock.  
  
Everyone else was amongst themselves and laughed together, just Jet and Zuko spectating like they're in their own bubble, watching 4 groups of friends all interact and make memories.  
  
Jet doesn't mind. Without even talking to Zuko, it's better in a way.  
  
But afterwards, he's sure Zuko would like to feed the turtleducks.  
  
"Hey, after this...you want to go to the library and feed the turtleducks?"  
  
"Mm. That'd be nice. But is that all we'll be doing?"  
  
"That's up to you. Me personally, I'm okay with whatever."  
  
Zuko hums and ghost his lips over the man's neck. "Yeah alright." Then he plants a feathery kiss to his neck and not only that, he picks something from Jet's bowl and eats it.  
  
Jet parts his lips to speak up, but instantly decides against it and steals from Zuko's bowl.  
  
This'll surely NOT turn into something and they definitely AREN'T spiteful.  
  
Still, what a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was...2-3-4 days in the making and I finished it because I'm thriving off of spite. Also I want to contribute to this lonely tag and expand it.


End file.
